


The Ring in the Ring

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: In which Professor Burnet tunes in to a Battle Royal, The Masked Royal forgets that he has a shiny new piece of jewelry, and a secret identity is nearly blown.





	The Ring in the Ring

_Tap tap tap…tap…tap…_

As she worked on an email and sipped coffee, a woman with white hair and an exhausted expression on her face nervously tapped her foot under her desk.

_“Thank them for the funding…blah blah blah…examples of how it’s helped the lab…blah blah blah…these incredible discoveries wouldn’t have been possible without your generous support…blah blah blah…”_

An alert from her phone jolted her out of her trance.

She silenced the alarm and grinned.

“Yes! It’s time!”

She eagerly opened a tab to a video stream.

She sighed and took another luxurious sip of caffeine.

“This is the life.”

The email was finished and sent in short order as she kept an eye on the stream’s window.

With a few quick clicks, the email was replaced by a backlog of data and readings.

_“And now it’s time for the fun stuff!”_

Her review of a suspicious string of numbers was interrupted by the stream, which had finally started broadcasting.

“And we’re live! Good afternoon, battle royal fans! It’s a gorgeous day for a match, isn’t it?”

“Woo!” Burnet murmured under her breath.

“As always, I’m Kai!”

“And I’m Rosa!”

“And we’re here to bring you every exciting second of today’s epic clash between four of your favorite battlin’ heavyweights!”

“Your contestants for the evening will be visiting the booth for a pregame interview in a short moment. We’re speaking to The Masked Royal first, aren’t we?”

“Wait, Rosa! I think I see a suspicious character milling around outside the door. Should we call security?”

“Hey now, no need to bother them, yeah? They’re the ones who let me in!”

Burnet grinned to herself, her gaze still on her work.

“Yay!”

“Pfft, get in here. Good to see ya, pal! Excited for the match? Ready to go for win number twenty-five?”

“Heck yeah, Rosa!”

“Anyway, Royal, you’re…“

She trailed off.

“Hey. Now that’s new!”

Burnet curiously raised an eyebrow.

“…is that a new ring? Wait, hold on. Hold the phone. Mister Royal, is that-“

“OH! Oh, shoot!”

Burnet glanced just in time to see him shove something into his pocket.

“Were we not supposed to see that?”

“Well…kinda.”

“Interesting. You know, wearing a ring on your left hand usually means…”

Burnet’s hand slowly slid up to her mouth.

The Masked Royal gave a small embarrassed laugh.

“…yep. Sure does!”

The two announcers started a barrage of questions, but a firm hand in the air stopped them in their tracks.

“Alright, my identity is an important secret. But keeping my wife’s identity hush is a million times more important to me. Don’t want her hounded, yeah?”

“Woah…he’s married!” Burnet whispered, her eyes wide. “That’s so cool! I wonder what his wife’s like! Woah. Wait. Does she know…”

“Fair, Mister Royal! We’ll continue respecting your family’s privacy! But do you mind telling us a little bit about her? Vaguely?”

He rumbled a low embarrassed laugh.

“Sure. I love gushing about her, so you don’t need to twist my arm. She’s…oh man. She’s smart…funny…talented…feisty...sweet…a killer smile…and really, really cute. She’s just awesome.”

“She sounds like a gem!”

“She’s something else, yeah!”

“Really sounds like you’re smitten with this mystery lady!”

“Oh yeah, that’s an understatement!”

“Anyway, bombshell aside, I think we’re outa time! Can’t hold you up any longer or we’ll delay the match!”

"Alright! Hey, fans!"

He struck a silly pose and grinned before ducking out of frame. 

"Enjoy!" 

Burnet silently copied his pose, a huge grin on her face. 

As she slowly looked away to get back to work, she smiled to herself, her face lightly flushed at the cheeks.

_“That was so cute. What a sweetheart. This is why I’m a Royal fan.”_

Before she got too engrossed in figures, her phone buzzed.

She glanced at it and turned even redder. 

> I love you so much honey!!!

She shyly tapped a reply, her breath catching as she hit send.  

> I love you too darling

* * *

 

Somewhere a few miles away, a masked man returned his phone to his gym bag.

He leaned on his locker and sighed, his fist on his chest and a huge, goofy smile on his face.

He kissed the ring in his hand before carefully tucking it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see!
> 
> I haven't posted in forever, but I hope you guys enjoyed the short scene. It's yet another thing I had kicking around that I decided to share.
> 
> I'll be updating JLH soon! Thank you for your patience, if you've been waiting for it. 
> 
> Take care, and have a great week!


End file.
